Bree Tanner Volturi
by ImmortalQueen123
Summary: Bree gets saved by the Cullens.But Jane wants to take her to Volturra.Bree finds a new family,new friends,and love.STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMERY.
1. Saved

The New Life of Bree Tanner Volturi

**starting of from where Jane is making the decision about killing Bree.**

POV OF JANE

"He said our thoughts weren't safe"Bree cried out will on the ground in pain from my inflict of pain. This girl looked so young. About my and Alec's age when we were turned. I felt compassion deep down underneath the ruthlessness i was showing the Cullen's.

"Tell me something girl,how old are you?"I asked with a flat out voice. She reminds me so much of myself when Aro changed me and Alec into vampires. Scared,helpless yet determined in a way.

"I was changed on my 15th birthday. I didn't know that Riley wanted us to kill the Cullen's over Bella. He just told us that we had to do it. Please don't hurt me"She said so scared. I felt something that time. I felt compassion. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you Bree"everyone looked at me shocked and apauled. I have to say that I was NEVER like this but there is always time for change. Felix and Demitri as well as the Cullen's just started at me. Alec on the other hand had a warm smile on his face. Staring at the girl. How adorable,seems that my brother has found someone.

I slowly walk to Bree,passed the 'wall' of Cullen's and looked down at Bree who was still on the floor. And the Cullen with honey comb hair was standing next to her. I held out a hand hoping that she will take it. Slowly her hand rose.

"Don't be afraid,I wont bite you"I said with a smile. Helping her up and she stood. With her red eyes and wild hair. Still holding her hand,I toke her over to my little clan.

"Alec would you be so sweet to take care of her for a little while while i discuss with the Cullen's"I told my brother. Still holding her hand,I brought it to Alec's and he took it with a smile on his face.

ALECS POV

This girl. Bree. She was so different. Just by the first look of it i could tell that she was a wonderful girl. Her warm smile,those beautiful red eyes and her ...EVERYTHING. I wonder what has gotten into my dear sister. I hope we are going to take her to Volturra with us. That would be my dream come true. Wait...What am i saying? I have only looked at this girl and not yet spoken to her and yet i say it is love? Out of all people,I was the one that said love at first sight was a bunch of crap. Nothing but a weakness that people had. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe I just experienced love at first sight.

JANE POV

"We must bring her to Volturi with us"I said with my mean voice again. not showing weakness

"You want to take her?But why?"the tall Felix look alike asked. At that moment they all made a face at me.

"She could be of use for us. Aro will make that chose. "I said. Now it was time to go. I turned around and saw Alec staring at Bree and Bree was just staring at the Cullen's. I walked over to them and said "Its time to go".

We made our way to the forest again and suddenly Bree ran back and hugged the Cullen father.

"Thank you for saving me. And not killing me."She said gratefully. The father hugged her back and said"Your very welcome,just remember that the Volturi is very manipulative. Keep yourself safe. OK?"

She pulled back and said"I promise"

Bree stepped back and smiled.

"I hope I get to see you all again soon"She told them and walked back to us with a smile on her face. I wonder how she could be so sweet and caring and loving. The quality's that I never had. Sadly.

Bree took Alec's hand and began to walk. And I,Felix,and Dmitri walked close behind.

Hopefully she could be my sister and close friend someday.

I WILL FINISH THIS IT WILL BE AWSOME!REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!


	2. new family new love

Chapter 2-the volturi

bree's personality is different than the people from the Volturi. She is more of the American teenager. The Volturi is more elegant and proper. And if your wondering where I get all my descriptions,here is a link to a twilight saga page that has everything about it. .com/wiki/Twilight_Saga_Wiki

Bree POV

We are in Italy. I can't believe it!Well,then again I can because I am a mythical creature. Alec was holding my hand ever since we left Forks. He is such a cute guy. His cool shaggy hair,his amazing crimson eyes. And hes so proper and elegant. And I'm so...trashy compared to him.

"So tell us Bree,why have you decided not to kill the Cullen's?"Jane asked. I looked up and looked into Jane's eyes.

"Riley and Victoria told us that the Cullen's killed Victoria's close friend. And that she wanted revenge. She wanted to kill Edward's mate. Everyone just went along with it but I thought it was stupid. I tried to run away from them but Riley always brought me back. He kept on telling me that this was why I was made. And that once everything was over that we would be free"I told them. Looking at my feet,not wanting them to say anything. Being afraid of what they will say.

Alec turned to me and put his lips to my ear and said "No one will ever force you to do anything ever again,I promise. I'll protect you"

If I where human,I would be SO red. I turned to him and said" Thank you"

"We're here"Jane said. I looked out the window of the car and saw a beautiful castle. So stereotypically Italian but beautiful. We stepped out of the car and began walking to the huge wooden double doors. Jane,Felix,and Dimitri walked in first and Alec and I followed in after them. We all walked in a long hall way made out of marble and granite. Amazing and beautiful. Jane took us to an elevator which we all amazingly fit into. Felix pushed the button.

We finally got to the bottom floor and got to some huge double doors. Jane pulled the doors back and there was a big throne room.

There where three throne's made of black and gold. On the left there was a man with long shoulder-length wavy black hair with a dead expression on his face(Marcus). On the right there was a man with long,blonde,shoulder-length,straight hair with a sadistic smile that scared me(Cauis). And the middle was a tall man standing with long straight shoulder-length black hair .

Felix and Demitri stayed by the door and looked like guards. Jane walked to the left and stood on the side of the blond mans throne.

Alec and I walked up the man in the middle and he greeted us."Hello my dear,I am Aro."

"Hello Aro,I am Bree Tanner" I said. He held out his hand and I took it. Then he pulled me in closer. Bowed his head and stayed silent for half a minute. He pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Bree dear,do you happen to have any powers? I am a Tactile Telephath. That means I can see ever thought and memory that happened in a persons life. But yet I can not see yours."Aro explained. I looked around and every vampire was confused.

I said"Jane's power and the Cullen's that have powers worked on me." Aro turned around and took a seat on his throne. Alec left my side and made his way to Jane. They looked at each other for a second and turned back to me. And I was left alone in the center of the room. Scared that they will choose to kill me at any moment.

"Well my brother. It seems that you have officially gone insane."The man on the left (Marcus) smiled with a smile. Everyone looked at him in shock. I just smiled back.

Aro said"Well my dear,it seems that we should bring in Eleazar. He may be able to tell us what powers you have. And I am most certainly not going insane. Cauis,do you consider me insane?"

Cauis stood up and walked over to me and said "Are you really going to ask that question? I think we all know that answer. Excuse my brothers Bree,its seems as though you have changed them in a way."

I looked over at Marcus and Aro fighting and said "How did I change them?"

Cauis looked at me and said "Marcus hasn't even spoken or smiled that often since his wife was killed and Aro is usually the smart ass in the family"

Marcus took his seat and so did Aro. Cauis just stood by my side.

"I see that the Cullens wanted you to stay with them,is that correct?" Marcus asked.

"Yes,during the fight I hid behind some trees and the mother and father Cullen found me. I told them that I surrender. That I never wanted to bring harm to anyone." I said. Remembering and reliving the moment in my head.

"Tell us about your human life"someone suggested. I don't know who it was but I don't want to tell anyone about it. But its better if I do.

"It's not a happy story"I warned them.

"None of our story's were happy. Please Bree,tell us."Alec said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well,I lived outside of Seattle with my father. I have one sister and her name is Juliet. She has pretty blue eyes and loose curly dirty blonde hair. And she was a very talented entertainer. She played the piano,violin,she sang,she paints and draws,she acts,she dances. She was the true Hollywood package. And she was my only friend. But when she was 18 last year,she went missing and 6 months later after she was missing my dad thought that it's a waste of time looking for her. And that she's probably dead already. And I told him that I hate him. And for months he would starve me,beat me, and do so much more"

"So I decided I was going to run away. I just stole 700 dollars from him and left the house when we was at work. I got a taxi and made my way to Seattle and 2 days before my 15th birthday I meet Riley. Of course I was starving and he offered to buy me some food and I went with him. After I was done with my food he told me that I should stay at his place for the night since it was dark. When we where at his place I asked him why he is so cold and why his eyes are red and then he just attacked me."

"I tried running away from him so many times but he would always catch me and bring me back." When I was done speaking then I looked at Alec. And he walked over to me and kissed me one the cheek. And I smiled.

"You must really love and miss your sister. Don't you?"Aro asked. I let out a little giggle and said "I would do anything just find her and keep her safe."It was true. If I ever find her then I will never let her out of my sight again.

"And if I ever see that bastard that I called father then I will rip him apart. He caused me so much pain."I finished.

Cauis smiled and made is way to his throne and sat down and just looked into space. Deep in his thoughts.

"Well everyone,what do you thing? Should Bree join us?" Aro asked everyone. I would love to stay here but I'm afraid that they will not let me. Or they won't like me.

"She reminds me of my sister"Demitri said.I smiled at him with an open heart.

"I wouldn't mind having someone to fight with"Felix joked

"I would love to have her as a sister"Jane said and looked at Alec with an evil glare.

"I would be proud to call her my daughter"relied Marcus with a grin.

"As will I" said Cauis.

Aro look at me with a wide smile and said"Will you please stay with us Bree?And join the Volturi?"

"Yes,I would love that!"I told them. I couldn't be more happy. I'm actually going to have a family! That I can love forever.

Alec took me in his arms and hugged me and I hugged him back. Then he leaned down slowly and placed a kiss on my lips. That...was my first kiss. And it was amazing.

We pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. Then we where interrupted by Cauis "Alec,would you mind if Bree shares a room with you?"

"I would love that" said Alec. And we walked out of the room.

Aro POV

"Is that not the most adorable thing you have ever seen?" I said when they left the room. A wide smile on my face.

"Because they are soul-mates Aro. They have true love. They may not know it yet but they will soon."Marcus interrupted me.

Jane smiled. The biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"You can't tell them Jane. They must find out on there own"I told her. And she went out of the room as happy as ever.

YAY! CHAPTER 2 DONE!

SO TELL ME WHAT KIND OF POWER DO YOU GUY THINK SHE SHOULD HAVE

1-COPY OTHER POWERS(I LIKE THIS ONE BUT ITS UR CHOSE)

2-CHANGE APERENCES

OR

3-HAVE A POWER LIKE JANE


	3. 20 questions

Bree Tanner Volturi

Chapter 3

Alec's POV

After we left the throne room I took Bree to see my room. I opened the door and let Bree enter first.

She looked around the room and started walking to the bed. She touched the sheets and turned around to me.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that you have a bed?"She asked me. I smiled and walked to her. She was so beautiful. Not hot. But beautiful.

"It is. But I just lay here at night and relax." I told her. I climbed on the bed and patted my hand down to a spot next to me. Asking her to sit with me. She smiled and sat next to me.

"Let's play a game" Bree suggested.

"What kind of game" I said curiously.

"20 questions. I ask you a question and you have to answer me honestly and once you answer then you ask me a question and I have to answer it. The game can go one for as long as we want." She explained. Seems like a fun gave.

"Ok. You start."I told her.

(its going to get weird for me to just keep writing she said and I said so im going to be writing Alec or Bree in the beginning of every question and answer for the rest of the 20 questions game.)

Bree- What's your favorite color

Alec-its cliché but its red. What is your full name?

Bree- Breanne Marie Tanner . How old are you?

Alec- I am 765 years old but I'm 14 physically. What color where your eyes when you where human?

Bree- WOW! Your that old?I'm sorry but that's really old. And my eyes where green. What is your full name?

Alec-Alexander Addams was my human name. But now it is Alexander Volturi. Alec is just my nickname. What is your favorite story?

Bree- Alice in Wonderland. Why did you kiss me?

I look at her and I said " Because there is something special about you. I can't put my finger on it but I know that I want to be with you. Your kind and truthful and you changed Marcus and Aro in an instant. You are an amazing girl Bree Tanner. I know I only knew you for 2 days but I know that I love you. You don't have to say that you love me right away. But I know that I am truly and utterly in love with you."

She looked shocked and then she slowly smiled at me. Bree leaned in closer and her lips touched mine. Her kiss was sweet. I loved it. I kiss her back and then we pulled apart.

"I think I love you to Alec"She said. I pulled her into a big hug and from that moment on I was the happiest man in the world. She was my world now and I will never let anything ever hurt her again. Not her father, her mother ,or any human or vampire. She is mine now and she will always be mine. My mate and my soul-mate.

"Bree,will you please do me the honor of being my mate?"I asked her. The second I finished that question she kissed me again.

"I would love that"She said.

REMEMBER THAT BE A MATE IS LIKE BEING IN LOVE AND SPENDING TOGETHER NOT LIKE BEING MARRIED. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SUCKISH BUT I WAS IN A RUSH.I'LL POST CHAPTER 4


	4. visiting the Cullens

Bree Tanner Volturi

Chapter 4

2 YEARS LATER

BREES POV

Me and Alec have been together for 2 years now. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We take walked in the garden,talk,play and do some teen stuff. I love the guy with all my heart and wouldn't want anyone else. My life is perfect. Jane and I are close friends. Aro,Marcus, and Cauis are my fathers and I am friends with everyone on the guard. More than 1 year ago I found out my powers. I am able to copy and steal someone else's power. So far I am a sheild like Bella Cullen and I may turn it off whenever I wish,I can read mine's but I don't like using that one,I copied Jane's,Alec's and Aro's powers and a lot of powers that I got before we kill the law breaking vampires.

Right now I am getting ready to go to the throne room. Alec came into our room and asked if I was ready. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed his hand and we made our way down to the throne room together.

"Hello fathers"I said once we opened the doors. I walked to Aro and he kissed my hand.

"How was your night Bree"Aro asked me.

"Very calm"I answered.

I walked to Jane and stood next to her. She smiled at me and I smiled back..

"The Cullen's have a new member. We need you to check up on them. Alec,Jane,Bree,Felix and Demitri. You must leave tonight at 8."Aro said. He stood up off his throne and made his way over to me. I look him strait in the eyes.

"They live in Seattle now. Maybe you can visit your father there." He said with a smirk. Finally I can get my revenge on that ass hole. I smiled at him and said. "I'll think about it". I don't need to think about it! I know what I want to do.

"You must come back before next week" Cauis told us. They just all nodded and left the throne room. I stood behind only to be left with Cauis,Aro, and Marcus.

"Can I torture him?" I asked out of nowhere. Cauis smirked. The second he smirked I said "Don't be such a sadist Cauis." And he busted out laughing.

Marcus stood up and walked over to me. I just looked at the ground thinking. He placed his hand on my shoulder and told me "All your bonds connecting you to him are completely destroyed."

I looked up at him and said "I'll leave as soon as possible then. I will see you all next week. I love you."

"And we love you as well daughter" Aro said. I turned around and headed out the door. Doing to the east wing where my room was. I walked in and saw Alec in the dresser picking out his clothing. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his back.

"I love you Alec." I said.

He turned around and cupped my face in his hands and kissed my lips passionately.

"And I love you" He said. "I always will."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him

"Come, where going to be late"

ONE PLANE RIDE LATER

STILL BREE'S POV

After we all arrived in Seattle we had to steal a car. We went to the front of the airport and saw a large Mercedes-Benz. Felix hot wired the car and we where on our way to the Cullen's out. Felix was driving and Demitri was next to him. Alec, Jane and I where in the back.

I can't wait to see the Cullen's again. The last time I saw them was when we where checking to see if Renesmee was an immortal child. Turns out that she wasn't and now me and her are close friend's.

I love the Cullen's and I owe the my life. Since they saved me from being torn apart by wolf's.

We where about 10 minute's away from there home and Felix was now driving fast. When we got there we all stepped out of the car and started walking to the door. This house looked almost the same as the one they have in Forks except there where not so many windows.

Demitri knocked on the door and in less than 10 seconds Emmett opened it up.

"Hey there Booger, how's it goin? He said with a smile on his face. Me and the rest of the Cullen's have become close friend over the months. I text all of the Cullen's everyday.

Emmett came to me and gave me a big grizzly hug and I said "I've been doing great Em"

He moved aside and we all walked in. Everyone smiled and greeted us. Well...mostly me.

Carlisle came up to us with Esme and said "It is a pleasure to see you all again. Including you Bree"

"Likewise" I said.

Alice ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Jasper smiled at me.

"I missed you so much Alice. You to Jasper." I told them.

Bella and Edward walked up to us and greeted us "Renesmee misses you so much. And we missed you too"

I walked up to Rosalie and she had a wide smile on her face. She gave me a hug and said "I missed you so much Bree"

"I missed you too Rosy" I said. She may be mean to some people but not me. She my reminder of my sister.

"Bree!" I heard someone scream from up stairs and then all of the sudden I was being hugged my someone.

"Renessmee!" And I hugged her back. When we pulled away I made a face. Something smelled like a wet dog that wasn't cleaned for weeks.

"Nessie...why do you smell like a wet dog?" I asked her. She laughed and said "I was with Jake today"

"How is Jacob?" I asked.

"Im doing good bloodsucker" A voice said behind me. There was no doubt in my mind that was Jacob. I couldn't help but let out a breath of laughter.

"Hello Dog. Seems like someone forgot to take a bath...again. Renessme,you really must train this mutt." I said while I walked over to him and messed up his hair. I hear a few giggles behind me and I smirked.

"Aro has sent us her to see this new member of your family" Jane said politely.

"She is right here" Alice said while pulling her out from being Jasper. I could tell she was nervous.

"What is your name" I asked. She has short black hair and golden eyes. Very pretty.

"My name is Scarlett" She said slyly. Scarlett. That name suits her.

"How old are you" Alec asked. Putting his tough guy act on. How adorable.

"I'm 19 physically. But I'm actually 27. I was changed after I was kidnapped. I didn't know what I was at all. Then I escaped 2 months ago and Carlisle explained everything to me and allowed me to stay with him and his family" She explained. I toke an unnecessary sigh out and looked at my feet for a second.

"I see nothing wrong with her. Doesn't seem to be much of a threat." Jane said. Felix and Demitri nodded in agreement and Alec said "I agree"

"As do I. Well, it was very nice to see you all again and I am sure I can trust you to tell her of the laws" I said. They all smiled at us and we left.

As we walked down the stairs in front of the house Alec said "They all love you so dearly."

"They are my friends" I said with a smile.

"Bree. Do you wish to see your father?" Felix asked. I had a smirk on my face and said "Definitely"

I hoped into the driver's seat and started racing to the town of Redmond near Seattle.

YAY!

SHE VISITED THE CULLENS! AND HAHAHAHA SHE DISSED JACOB. I DONT KNOW WHY I ADDDED ANOTHER MEMBER TO THE CULLEN FAMILY BUT I WANTED A REASON TO GO TO SEATTLE. I WANT HER TO HAVE REVENGE ON HER . AND IM SORRY FOR SKIPPING 2 YEARS IN THE STORY. BUT HELL...THERE VAMPIRES AND THEY LIVE FOREVER,2 YEARS IS NOTHING! NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED IN THOSE 2 YEARS.

SO TELL ME...SHOULD SHE FIND OUT WHERE HER SISTER JULIET IS?


	5. revenge

Bree Tanner Volturi

chapter 5

Bree's POV

I was driving to Redmond,Washington. The place where I used to live. It took me 2 hours to drive there but we where finally there. I got out of the car and told everyone but Alec to say here. He got out of the car and took my hand. I squeezed it gently.

I looked at the house and it still looked the same. Two storys, gray, crappy dirty windows, and a cherry colored front door. I walked with Alec to the back of the house and climbed up the tree. Then I jumped to my old room's window. He followed behind.

All I could do was stair. Everything was exactly the way I left it. Unmade bed, paper's on the desk, and books all over the floor. I took a book that was lying on my bed side table and found a book that was still opened. I closed it so I can see the cover and saw that I was my favorite book. Alice in Wonderland.

I put the book back down to where I found it and then I saw a picture frame behind it. I blew the dirt of the glass and saw a picture of me and Juliet smiling. Fake smiles. I took the picture out of the frame and put it in my pocket. I made my way to my desk and found some old school homework. And on the wall was another picture. It was a picture I took of her 1 week before she disappeared. And she was so beautiful. Her messy hair and tired face. I took it in the bathroom right after she woke up. Even first thing on the morning she looked beautiful.

I walked over to Alec and showed him the picture.

"This is Juliet. Isn't it?" He asked sadly. I nodded.

"She is very beautiful." He added. I smiled and said "Ya...I know"

Then I went out of my bedroom door and quietly made my way down stairs with Alec right behind me. Everything was a mess. Then I hear a heartbeat. A drunk heartbeat. I looked at the back of the couch and slowly made my way towards it. The I look at who was on it and them I saw him. Sleeping. He looked the same way. Except for the bags that he had under his eyes and a few wrinkles.

I crouched,grabbed the bottom of the couch and flipped it over. And then he yelped.

"Who the fuckin hell did that?" He asked mad. Trying to get up. I looked behind me over my shoulder to see Alec smiling and standing with his back to the wall.

Once he got up he looked at me. Into my red vampire eyes. He threw his hand up and tried to slap me across the face. But since I was hard as granite all that happened was him breaking a few fingers.

I smirked as he yelled in pain. Then Alec pushed him against the wall and said "Don't you dare put a hand on her." Alec growled protectively.

"O ya? Why do you care? She's just a runaway whore!" he screamed.

"She is not a whore...she is my mate!" Alec yelled.

I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Asking him to let me settle this.

I grabbed my father by his throat and threw his on the coffee table. Causing it to break. And he screamed louder in pain.

"Since when did you get so strong?"He asked every couple of breaths.

"Since I became a vampire" I said threw my teeth. Again, I grabbed him by his throat and put him in mid air.

"So what are you going to do? Drink my blood or something?" He asked. I let out a small laugh and said "I would never drink from something so disgusting. And you have put me threw hell. You are the most veil person on this planet. I hate you with all my heart. Now tell me where is Juliet?" I growled.

"She's dead" He said with a smile. I threw his against the wall really hard and them walked up to him.

"Tell me the truth you asshole!" I screamed.

"She called last month,she asked where you where and I said you where dead. I tracked the call and it was from New Orleans."He said. Now I knew where she was. And I'm going to find her.

"That wasn't so hard now was it" I asked sweetly. Then I took his head in my cold hands and snapped it. How he was dead. No heart beat. I told Alec to stay down stairs for 2 minutes and obeyed me.

I went upstairs and took small bag. And I filled it with 2 books, some pictures and some things that Juliet said that are her prized possessions.

I made my way back down stairs and went to the kitchen. I took a piece of paper and lit it up by the stove. I took the paper and lid up the curtains,the couch,and lastly my "father's" body.

We got out of the house and then went to the car.

"What happened" Jane asked.

"I did something that was meant to be done" I answer her. I smiled at Alec and kissed him on the lips.

We both got into the car and I started to drive to the airport fast.

"Did he tell you anything about your sister?" Jane asked.

"He said that she is in New Orleans. We are going to New Orleans" Alec said.

Felix laughed and so did Demitri.

I look at them on the review mirror and asked "What so funny?"

Felix said "Well that's like the stereotypical vampire capital of the world. It's in all the Anne Rice books"

"HAHAHAHAH...you read those thing" I said.

I looked back at the road and we where on our way to the airport.

To New Orleans to find my sister Juliet.

TELL ME WHAT YA THINK ABOU IT! SOFAR THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHPTER


	6. i found you

Bree Tanner Volturi

chapter 6

memories

BREE'S POV

While we where all on the plane to New Orleans I reached into the bag that I got from my dad's house. And I pulled out a small sky blue camera. It belongs to Juliet but I would always use it. I turned it on and set the volume on low. Pressed the play button and then a video turned on. It was a shaky image and then Juliet chasing me around.

"I'll get you Squat" She giggled. Still chasing the camera.

"No you won't ,I'm faster than you"I yelled.

Then the video stopped. I turned on the next one and it was of me hiding in the bushes and recording Juliet and her boyfriend Dorian. He looked stangly similar to Ben Barnes. The shaggy dark hair and the face structure. They where both looking at each other and whispering. But the camera couldn't pick up the words. It looked as though it came out of a romance movie.

The camera came out and ran to them and knocked them over. They all laughed and smiled. And then the video turned off again.

I put the camera back in the bag and took out one of the books that I took. Alice in Wonderland and began to read it for the remainder of the plane ride.

AFTER THE PLANE RIDE

Again,we had to steal a car. Felix pulled up with a large land rover and we drove off to New Orleans.

It took 2 hours but we where there. And it was about 7 pm and dark.

We all walked and came across a diner. Then I heard this beautiful song. I know this song. Tears of an Angel by RyanDan played on piano. But instead a women sang. And her voice was recognizable. I stopped at the window of the diner and I saw a women in her very early 20's playing and singing on the piano. And she was gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled and her dirty blonde curly hair reached her back.

Juliet.

This was her and I knew it. Once she finished the song everyone clapped. And I smiled.

"My shift is over. I'll see you in a couple of days"she said while she grabbed her black jacket.

"Goodnight" her boss replied.

I wanted to see what her life was like. I didn't just want to run up to her and say 'im your sister and im a vampire'. I want to see how she is like and then I'll see her tomorrow. I still wasn't ready to see her. But I still want to.

She walked out of the diner and started walking down the street. We all followed quietly. She turned to the left and pulled out a key to open an apartment. She walked upstairs to the 4th floor and went to the only door that was there.

I looked in threw the window and attempted her to not see me.

She took off her jacket and placed it on a hook on the door and took off her shoes. Then Juliet went to door and closed it behind her. The water went on. Another person walked in. It was a man this time. And it was Dorian! And he looks exactly the same! He walked over to the couch and opened a book.

About 20 minutes later Juliet walked out from the room and had a short red robe on the reached her knees and hair that was up in a messy bun.

"Hello my beautiful wife" Dorian said while he walked over to Juliet and kissing her. They are married too?

"Hello my handsome husband, how was work?" She replied with a smile. And kissing him back.

"I finished with 2 chapters today. My book might get published my the end of the season if they like it."He answered happily.

"Good,you deserve it. You are a talented writer" Juliet said. Pecking him on the lips. "Come to bed, it's late"

They both went over to the bed and turned of the light and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I turned around and want off the balcony. Alec looked at me and asked "How is she?"

I turned to him and said "She's married and her life is a true romance novel."

He smiled and kissed me on the lips passionately. O how I love his kisses. We ended and he looked me in the eyes and said "When will you see her?"

"Tomorrow." I said.

Alec took my hand and we walked down the beautiful streets of New Orleans.

"Where is everyone else?" I said

"They went to the hotel room." Alec answered. And for the rest of the night I kept my mouth shut and talking in the beauty of this wonderful town.

When morning can it was a very cloudy day thankfully. And today would be the day I would reunite with Juliet. I wasn't nervous at all.

I checked my phone at it was about 10 am. I was also getting a bit impatient so I decided to go back to her apartment. The door was open and no one was home. We walked in and stood there.

"Thank you doctor. Please call me if anything new comes up." A women said close to the door. The lock clicked open she walked in.

Her face was right in front of me and I hugged her.

"Who are you" Juliet cried worried.

"Bree. I am Bree." I said.

"Bree! Breanne." She cried. Wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back. I put my face in her hair and she smelled like flowers. Beautiful flowers. None that I could recognize. Because she was her own flower.

Juliet pulled back and asked so many questions " Bree, where were you? Why are you so cold and why are your eyes red? You look so young!"

I smiled at her and said " Juliet...I am a vampire now. I have been since the day before my 15th birthday. "

She pulled back and her eyes looked worried. "Why did dad say you were dead?"

"I ran away. After I ran away and a guy named Riley changed me to be part of her new born army..."I said. I told her the entire story and she look amazed. "And I want to change you." I ended.

"What about Dorian? He is my husband and I love him"she said.

"I will change him too. I have told you what I am and you only have 2 options. Be turned or be killed." I said.

"I will let you do this but not now" Juliet said. Looking down. I put my hand in on her cheek and picked up her head so I can look her in her eyes.

"Why Juliet? Why not now? Is it because of you job or something else? You can leave that and come to Italy with me . Dorian comes to." I said. Why doesn't she want to be changed right now. As a beautiful young women.

"Because I'm pregnant Bree. I just came back from the doctor right now. I was felling sick and Dorian was worried so I went to the doctor and he said I was pregnant." She said. My sister is pregnant! I can't believe it! She would make a wonderful mother. She was always my mother figure.

"Congratulations Juliet. You will make a wonderful mother." Alec said from behind me. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Thank you. Bree...who may I ask is this young man?" Juliet asked.

"I am Alec Volturi and Bree's mate" Alec replied. He walked over to Juliet. He nodded his head as a greeting and Juliet said "Well Alec, You very lucky to be with my sister"

"I know" He said proudly.

I took Juliet's hand and took her over to the couch,pulled her down on the cushion and sat down next to her.

"So tell me everything...what happened to you over the years? I asked. I'm so curious to know what happened. When did she get married? Why did she run away? So many to ask.

"Well...when I ran away,me and Dorian came to New Orleans,I got a job as a piano singer and a waitress. Dorian became an author and already published two books. He asked me to marry him 4 months ago and I said yes. We got married 2 months ago. And then you found me. There isn't a lot that happened over the years" Juliet said.

I look at the ground and asked her "Why did you leave me?"

She sighed and said "Because dad threatened to kill Dorian if I didn't break up with him. And you know he doesn't joke about those things. He said that all I was is a whore."

I hugged her. Tightly but not enough to hurt her.

"You will be anything but a whore. You are my mother. Not my birth mother but you treated me like your own child. And I love you for that." I said. She was like my mother. Since my mother was never there for me.

"Thank you Bree." Juliet said with a smile.

For hours we talked and talked. It was about 5 pm when Dorian walked in.

"Hey Juliet,who is this?"Dorian said.

OOOO...CLIFFTY!

NEXT CHATPER IS UP SOON


	7. suprise

Bree Tanner Volturi

Chapter 7

BREES POV

"Hey Juliet,who is this?"Dorian said.

Juliet stood up and made her way over to him. She took his hand and said "This is my sister Bree"

His face just looked blank. Then he looked confused. Dorian turned his head back to his wife. "But you said your father said she was dead"

I walked up to him smiled "He lied. Like always. And I have to tell you something. And Juliet has to tell you something too."

The second I said that her head shot up. She was scared to tell him.

"What is it Juliet? Are you sick?" He got worried.

"No...I'm having a baby" Juliet said fast and clearly.

"Really?" He asked.

My sister looked at her feet and said "yes"

Dorian picked her up and hugged her tightly. They were soo cute!

Once they stopped hugging Dorian looked at me.

"And what do you have to tell me?" He said with a proud smile.

I dont know if I sould tell him. What if he takes it badly? Screw that! He needs to know.

"Well...Alec and I are sort of …..vampires." I said straight forward.

Dorian looked at us and started to laugh. A lot.

When he stopped everyone looked at him and he got serious.

"Your not you?"

I shook my head,replying no.

"I came here in hopes that I could change my sister so that I never have to loose her again. But then I found out that she was having a baby and that there was a husband in the picture as well.

So what do you think Dorian? Would you like to be a vampire?" I said.

"Ok." was all he could say.

"So...now that you both agree,will you come to Volterra with us?" I asked.

"Yes"They said in union.

"We will leave in 5 hours,you dont need to take anything." Alec said.

I couldnt help but smile at the thought that I will have my sister with me forever again.

I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY SHORT AND SUCKISH BUT I WILL BE MAKING BETTER ONES .

THE REASON I DONT HAVE ANY TIME TO WRITE ALL THIS IS THAT I HAVE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH A FRIEND THAT IS GOING TO BE MAKING A YOUTUBE VIDEO OF MY STORY "The story of Alec and Jane Volturi" SO FAR THE VIDEO IS GOING GREAT AND EVERY SMOOTHLY. NO TELLING WHEN THE VIDEO WILL COME OUT .WE ARE TRYING TO MAKE IT AS CLOSE TO PERFECT AND REALALISTIC AS POSSIBLE!

RECIEW!


	8. take me awaysave me

Bree POV

Now that my sister and her husband know of your secret,we are taking them to Volturra. I called Aro up and told him everything that happened. He told me that Carlisle will be coming in 8 months so that there will be a doctor when Juliet is giving birth. And that Dorian will not be changed right away because he will have bloodlust and will want to kill Juliet if he is around her and the baby.

Now everyone was on the plane and we all waited silently until we arrived in Volturra,Italy.

COUPLE HOURS ITALY,VOLTURRA

Once we got to the castle,Dorian and Juliet started at it.

I led them inside and they looked at every detail the wonderful,beautiful castle had to offer. Once we reached the throne room,Juliet took Dorian's hand and walked in.

"Wonderful! You are all back!"Aro yelled with happiness. Coming to us with his hands together.

He turned to Juliet and smiled.

"you must be the beautiful Juliet."He said calmly.

"Yes. And this is my husband Dorian"She replied with a smile.

Aro smiled and thought 'What a wonderful young women. She will make a breath taking vampire.'(Remember that Bree can read minds because she can copy powers)

"Jane will show you to your room."He said with a smile.

Jane came next to Juliet along with Dorian and lead her out of the throne room to there room.

"She seems very sweet"Aro said.

"She is."I replied.

After about 10 minutes of silence Alec looked at me and asked me if we could talk.

We walked to our room and I closed the door behind us.

"Lets make love.."He said. leaning closer to me and kissing my neck.

I pulled back and looked at him "What?"

"I understand if you dont want to. But I want to Show you how much I love you.."He whispered.

I pushed Alec down on the bed and sat on top of him. Kissing and running our hands down each others bodies. When I was about to take off his pants, there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to the door while Alec zipped his pants back up.

"Can I help you?" I asked alittle aggravated while opening the door. It was Aro.

"Im sorry my dear if I was interrupting something but we must speak...something important came up." he said.

I closed the door from behind me and followed Aro back to the throne room. You could just tell something was up.

"Whats wrong?" I asked them alittle annoyed that they interrupted what probably was going to be the most incredibility night of my life. Caius,Marcus and Aro were standing across from me with a worried look.

"The Romanian Coven is trying to take over again." Cauis said. Damn...

"what do we do about it?" I asked.

"well, you see. The Romanian Coven has take quiet an interest in you. We have also hear rumors that they will try to take you. Kidnap." Marcus mentioned.

"Why me? Because of my powers?" I asked.

"Exactly. But you seen...we want you to go willingly. We need to find out there location and what they are capable of." Aro informed.

"What about my sister? And Alec?"

"Your sister and Alec will be informed of this plan. Trust me...you will be safe my dear. With all of your powers,nothing can hurt you." Cauis said while walking up to me. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled. He was always the great father figure to me.

"Ok. What do I do?" I said. Walking in front of Aro.

"Alice called and said that Lestat, Vladamir's brother, will be in Volturra tonight. He will try to invade the palace. We will willingly let him in. When he arrives in your room then put up alittle fight but then give in." Marcus expained. I nodded. So I went back into my room.

The second I turn around I seen Alec in front of my face.

"I will not let you go. I dont want you harmed. Im not risking it." He said while pushing me up lightly against the wall. Then he kissed me.

"I have to go. And I wouldn't get hurt. With all my powers..i'm practically invincible." I said against his cheek.

"Promise me you will not get hurt..."

"I swear. I will do everything I can to come back save." I said. Then I told Alec to leave me because soon Lestat will come get me.

I waited for about 2 hours,pretending to read. The window flew open and I saw a man. He was handsome with shoulder hair that was sleekly tied back into a loose ponytail. His eyes were the deepest shade of red I have ever seen in my life. i felt like they pierced into my soul.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up.

He walk towards me. It looked like he floated across the room to me.

Then he grabbed my arm lightly and said "You are coming with me my dear."

I pretended to struggle for a second but then his other hand took my other arm. I was facing him.

"Dont put up a struggle my bride." He said with a smirk.

"Bride?" I practically never anything about getting married!

"You seen...since my brother could not have you as his own then I will have you. We wed in a week."He said and pulled me out the window.

Lestat picked me up and he ran. For what seemed like 20 minutes me ran and ran. Then arrived at an old Transylvanian castle.

"Welcome to Castle Dracula." He greeted.

He took my arm and lead me in. The main room of the castle was gorgeous. Somewhat homy. There were different rugs scattered on the floor but they look good. Red fabrics hanging everywhere.

We stopped in the middle of that room and he looked at me.

"why did you take me from my home?" I asked.

"Your home is Transylvania now. Your place is with me now." I noticed his accent.

"No...tell me why you want to hurt the volturi"

"The rightful rule to all vampires began in Romania and should stay here." He said. He was getting a little bit to uncomfortably close.

"Now I will take my revenge to my brother. And weakin the Volturi by taking away the most powerful vampire in the world."

He leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him back and he landed into the stone cold wall. He stood up like nothing happened and said

"You will be my wife. And you and I will rule the world."

and left.

"Go burn in hell!" I yelled.

I was prepared for the whole entire 'kidnapping' thing but not marriage. I am in love with Alec. I want to marry him. But now I have no choice but to marry lestat.

I went into the next room and it was a large library. Lestat was sitting in a large desk with papers all over it.

"i do not wish to speak with you right now bree. You have angered me." he said. Damn...i need to get the info out of him somehow. I need to play flirt. That always worked in school.

I walked over to his desk and said "im sorry Lestat. I did not realize what I have said. You see...i had a vision back in the room and I realized that you Are my soul mate. Destiny has a funny way of getting us,huh?" I lied. I need to get the info out of that son of a bitch somehow.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to me. Placing his hand on my cheek. Then kissing me deeply. To the point were it was uncomfortable. When he let the kiss end he smiled. I smiled back.

"Will you willingly marry me next week?" he asked.

"But I still do not know you" I explained. Lestat lead me back to his chair and sat down. Pulling me to sit on his lap.

"My name is lestat. My only brother was Vladamir. I am the descended of Dracula himself. A true Transylvanian. I am about 400 years old and stuck in the body of a 20 year old turn"

"my name is breanne tanner. Im physically still a teenager. Less that 20 years old. I lived in washington. In america."

after that he dragged me out of the room...


End file.
